A rotor comprising magnetic poles generates alternating current in three-phase windings wound on a magnetic core as the magnetic poles pass near the windings when the rotor rotates. Two three-phase windings may be wound on the magnetic core to generate independent three-phase voltages. Each of the phases of the three-phase windings may comprise one or more coils. As the number of coils increase, it becomes increasingly more difficult to wind conductors to form the three-phase windings. Additional space may be required to connect the various coils forming windings to outputs of the generator, which may undesirably increase the size of the generator.
Generators may be mounted on vehicles of various types. Examples of vehicles include automobiles, motorcycles, all-terrain wheeled vehicles, utility vehicles, motor boats, and suitable means of transportation. Such generators may be mechanically driven, directly or indirectly, by a combustion engine or other rotating parts of the vehicle.